This invention relates to a furniture hinge whose supporting-wall-related part adjustably held on a mounting plate fastened to the supporting wall of the furniture piece is divided into an elongated body part and a head part which bears the hinge linkage and is adjustable relative to the body part at right angles to the hinge pivot axis and at right angles to the surface of the supporting wall, the head part having a dovetail-like portion engaged in the body part, and in the plane of separation of these two parts a bore is provided half in the one and half in the other part, the one bore half being provided with a thread which is engaged by a threaded spindle lying in the bore whose thread is interrupted by a circumferential groove which is engaged by a transverse projection extending from the other, smooth half of the bore.
Such a division of the supporting-wall-related hinge part into a body part and a head part which is adjustable relative thereto by turning the threaded spindle in the described manner was developed (German Pat. No. 1,459,077) for hinges in which a relatively great adjustability is required for adaptation to different thickness of the supporting walls of furniture pieces such as cannot be achieved by the angular adjustment of the entire one-piece supporting-wall-related part relative to the mounting plate by means of the adjusting screw used in the conventional hinges.